a New Friend
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: While half way into the school year Teams RWBY and JNPR gets sent out to find a disturbance and an extreme decrease of Grimm in a single area. While investigating they find a teen who carries a spear that shares his name. Some hilarity and antics ensue.


A/N: this is my first RWBY fanfic. Even though I've been a fan of RWBY for a week or so. I still say it's pretty wicked. Before anyone ask it's a RubyxWeiss Fan fic. Cause after a while of writing the usual stuff I normally make it gets tiresome so hope enjoy. Also it's not direct romance but hints here and there.

Chapter 1 a new friend

Deep in the Forever Fall Forest, team RWBY and team JNPR was sent there by Professor Ozpin. They have been given the task to investigate a disturbance in the forest.

"Why are we here again" Jaune asks.

"Well Professor Ozpin sent us to see about an extreme drop of Grimm activity" Ruby responds.

"Isn't that a good thing" Yang asks with her hands on the back of her head.

"Well no if the forest is teeming with Grimm that suddenly gets wiped clean off of the radar" Pyrrha responds.

They continue walking through the forest while Nora playing around with a random sticks, she found pretending it's a baton. They feel like it's been hours of walking. Ruby suggested taking a break for a moment. They begin to enjoy a snack until.

"I'm just saying: being stuck in a pink forest is not all that fun especially being surrounded by the creatures of Grimm."

Both teams RWBY and JNPR decides to listen in the on the guy. The man stands five foot nine with red jeans and a black trench coat. In his right hand is a silver staff and his other on his Blue tooth. He have a rugged face with a ace shape soul patch growing, but not all that much older than 16 years of age. His hair is unkempt and very similar to Ruby's but instead of red it's teal. The only thing that mainly caught their attention are the piles of dead Grimm everywhere in the nearby clearing.

"Look just hold out on giving me some repair kits until I get some map coordinates and- hold on I hear some breathing; I'll call you back."

The man presses a button on the side of his staff and the staff turns into a spear. Both teams' eyes shot open wide when the he aim to throw the spear at their direction. He pulls back and releases the spear from his grasp. With a heavy thud the spear met its mark.

Both teams look around to see who got hit until they turn around. Stand tall and very dead is an Ursa and a very big one at that. They turn to see the man walking towards the Ursa.

The man takes a hold at the bottom of his spear and press another button. A little trigger and bolt pop from the sides of the spear. He pulls the bolt back and loads a red glowing bullet into it. He then pulls the trigger and the Ursa burst into flames. He turns to the group and says.

"Sorry 'bout the scare; my name is Ace, Ace Partisan and this silvery mate 'ere is my partner Dust Partisan Striker."

Ruby smiles and introduces herself. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang, her partner Blake and this is my partner Weiss; over there is our friend Jaune Arc his partner Pyrrha, Nora and Ren."

"Tis' a pleasure; say are all of you Hunters and Huntresses?"

"Yep."

"Aw man, I always wanted to be a hunter but Beacon turn down my transcripts and application."

Ruby pouts until an idea pops into her head. "Say do you wanna help convince Professor Ozpin to take you into the school?"

"Can you really?"

At that moment Ruby's team got behind Ace telling her 'no don't do it' looks on their faces. Ruby ignores them and says "sure I mean we were sent here to investigate the strange drop of Grimm activity here and possibly bring back what caused it so why not."

"Great although can you lot give me a hand with my vehicle."

"You have a car or something?"

"No, an experimental fighter that suffered engine blow out."

"Can I ask you something" Yang asks.

"Ask away" Ace happily said.

"Please drop the accent it's getting on my nerves."

He clears his throat and begins speaking in a soft yet gruff voice. "Alright fine just help me with my fighter."

The group follows Ace deep in to the forest until they find the crash spot. The fighter looks like two giant shields standing on its side and a giant spear head connecting the two shields. The fighter is deep forest green and sea blue. The designs on it are Celtic knots and crosses.

Both teams are in awe while Ace walk towards it.

"Any of you good with machines?"

"I think Yang does" Blake says.

"Cool just help get the engine and weapons online."

Then the two starts to get to work on the fighter while the others watch the perimeter. A few minutes passes and a mechanical hum begins behind their backs. The fighter is active and floating with Ace in it. At first they thought his dream to become a hunter is a lie until the fighter turns into a giant suit of armor.

"Alright, according to my radar there are still some Grimm around" Ace hollers from his external PA system.

"Okay let's get back to the airship" Ruby yells out.

The group tread carefully especially since they are bringing back a guy in a giant suit of armor. As soon they reach the extraction zone for the ship to pick up both teams, Ruby shoots a flare from her Crescent Rose. When the flare burst in the sky, this alerted the remaining Grimm. As they wait for the ship, they hear the howls of Beowolves and loud growls of Ursas.

As both teams prepare their weapons, Ace creates a palisade from the rocks and trees around them. Every passing second is a step closer for the Grimm. When Ace finishes the palisade, he gets behind it and readies the blaster cannons equip on the arms of the suit. As soon as both teams got their weapons ready, they race towards the makeshift barrier to fend off the incoming creatures.

(Ace's POV)

I seriously feel my own sweat bead down my forehead. I'm normally at a major advantage in a clearing but holding my ground near a cliff face. I stare endlessly at the tree line waiting for the Grimm. Moments pass and they come like a swarm of wasps.

It feels like an hour passed and they seem to stop for the time being. As we wait for the next wave the ship arrives. The suit is too big to fit inside and flight mode is still damaged, so the only logical move is leave the suit and detonate it. I eject myself from the cockpit with my spear and set the fighter to detonate in thirty seconds. I run to the ship as it's about to take off.

As my hopes are high, they quickly drop when I miss the ledge of the door by an inch. I close my eyes so I don't have to see death's face until I feel something wrap around my wrist. I open my eyes to see Ruby holding on to me. I smile and send the shaft of the spear for the others to grab. In a combined effort from Ruby and her team they save my life.

When I finally got in the ship I turn my attention to Ruby and give her a hug.

"Mygods,yousavedmylife,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!" I let Ruby go before things get awkward. Even though I sounded incoherent, Ruby understood what I said and says.

"It's no problem and I believe our professor would like to see you."

I turn my attention to a blonde woman in a white and black outfit. She approaches me with some distaste in her eyes.

"Ruby who is this?"

"Professor Goodwitch, this is the cause of the drop of Grimm activity."

She looks at me and then walks away. I question myself what did she think about me. I turn my attention to Ruby who is standing at the window. I walk over to stare out of the window. I turn to see the fighter and begin to count down the seconds remaining for it. Then in a few seconds the fighter burst into a giant inferno of flames. As I watch the flames dance I get a call on my cell.

"Hello."

"Ace its Veccio."

"Oh, hey V."

"I saw an explosion from my ship; care to tell what it was."

"The, um, fighter?"

"The what?"

"Fighter jet."

"So you're telling me that a multimillion prototype jet exploded like a bomb and you let that happen." Before I could reply Veccio yells into my ear "ARE YOU NUTS; JUST WAIT TIL I GET DOWN THERE."

He hangs up on the line leaving me to cower in fear. I cringe at a nearby corner knowing what horrors my older cousin might do to me. I bring my head down for a few minutes until Ruby gets me to look at the view.

I can't believe that Beacon would be so big. The one thing that ruined the mood is my cousin is already waiting next to his jet fighter at the landing zone. I stare at the scary onyx armor he always wears. It's as if I'm staring at a physical representation of death.

As soon the ship lands I ready myself for what punishment he will give. He might hit me with an energy whip or maybe send me to a war zone. I dread every passing second and every step towards him. I mentally cringe and cower as much I can before I find myself standing in front of him.

"Hey there V."

"Care to give me a reason why did you destroy a prototype jet."

"It couldn't fit inside the ship and the jet propulsion system was …..damaged?"

He sighs before saying. "I'll give you a fair head start."

"Until" I ask regrettably.

Then out of nowhere Veccio pulls out his chainsaw that transforms into a combat rifle. Before a word is said I ran like I never ran before. I run everywhere both imaginable and impossible to do. I run through the courtyard, up the building and to the tip top of one of the towers.

(Normal POV)

As the group watch Ace runs for dear life, they can't help but to stare dumbfounded. About five minutes passes until Veccio finally says something.

"I didn't expect that."

"What were you going to force him to do" Blake asks.

"Only to clean out the chain, refill the dust converter and reload the munitions clips."

'Oh' both teams mouth while Professor Goodwitch holds a half amused smile on her lips.

"Well good luck taking care of him and god speed" Veccio says before lighting a cigarette. "Hope he get into this school and here is my contact info in case he's neck deep in trouble." He gives a small card to Ruby and another to Glynda. "See you people later."


End file.
